


What is a want that is not fulfilled?

by AlwaysIsForever



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysIsForever/pseuds/AlwaysIsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen is in love with Matt, but Matt is in love with Alex.  Karen is slightly too jealous and things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is a want that is not fulfilled?

Alex was arriving in an hour and Matt was so excited.  His 5 year old self was showing much more than usual and Karen noticed.  
Karen always noticed. Why did Matt always get excited about her what was so special about Alex Kingston?   
She was beautiful,  yes but Matt alway got too excited to see her.  
Karen sighed as she watched him prance around set, he knew her feelings towards him but they were always shrugged off.

\--  
'I love you Matt'  Karen whispered one night when they were alone together.  
'No you don't Karen,  you're drunk' Matt replied with a giggle.  
Karen wasn't drunk though.  She'd been having non-alcoholic drinks all evening. She really did love him.

\--  
Matt swaggered over to Karen, 'Why so grumpy Kazza?'  
Karen shrugged, she couldn't exactly tell him why. It was Alex-bloody-Kingston's fault she was so grumpy,  but Alex was always so 'perfect' and 'irresistible'. Everyone found her attractive,  including Matt. Matt shouldn't like her though.  He should like me  Karen thought.   
'Knock Knock' Matt's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.  
'Huh?'  
'I just asked you if you'd finished filming for the day, stupid'  
'Oh, um, yeah I have'  
'Want to join me and Darvill at the pub before Alex gets here, we're going to surprise her'  
Karen thought a moment about it, but no, she didn't want to get in between him and his precious Alex.  
'No, I'm too tired, sorry Matt'  
'Oh, okay.  That's a shame, all 4 of us together again would have been nice'  
'Yeah, sorry' Karen walked off, leaving Matt alone at the table,  wondering why his best friend had just turned down a visit to a pub.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's really short, someone tweeted this idea and I followed through hehe.


End file.
